


Trouble with the in-laws.

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale is sweet and forgiving, Aziraphale is the groom, Big Brother Gabriel, Crossdressing Crowley, Crowley has anxiety, Crowley used to be an archangel, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Reformation arc, Wedding, before the fall - Freeform, everyone is a soft boy, friendship fluff, wedding gown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: What would happen if everyone was a good guy and Crowley was a blushing bride?Or:Crowley doesn’t want Gabriel at his wedding, Aziraphale does. Gabriel is a protective big brother but he’s also a soft boy.





	Trouble with the in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself, I love Gabriel too much.

Crowley wasn’t happy. He was getting married, he really should have been happy. Aziraphale had planned most of the wedding which meant it could be nothing less than perfect. There was only one thing about his wedding that didn’t leave Crowley grinning like a fool. 

Aziraphale’s best man. 

Crowley had petitioned for Gabriel to not even be on the guest list, he was a cold hearted two faced rat and Crowley wanted nothing to do with him.

Unfortunately angels care for each other a lot more than demons do, so when everything from the-Armageddon-that-wasn’t calmed down Aziraphale and Gabriel began to grow closer again. 

“It’s a tradition!” Aziraphale had told him “humans often have their brother as the best man at their wedding!” 

“He’s not your brother” Crowley retorted. “He’s a traitor!” 

“No dear” hummed Aziraphale, unphased, “we’re the traitors.” And that was the end of that. 

Crowley had many reasons to not want Gabriel at his wedding, the least of which being the fear that his holiness might have a few “objections to their union”. This lead the poor demon to sit in an empty room in the library in his beautiful black ballgown, and have a silent panic attack. 

His mind was spiraling with worries, he couldn’t think straight. How was he not happy on a night like tonight? He was going to spent the rest of his life with his true love and he had never been more miserable! He was in the middle of forcing himself to stop thinking about it when he heard a knock on the door. 

He sat up, composed himself, shoved his glasses onto his face, and shouted 

“Come in!” 

The door opened to reveal exactly who he was thinking about. The archangel wore a shiny satin Gray suit with a long slim gold tie. He looked deeply uncomfortable. Crowley’s eyes widened behind his glasses. They stood there for a moment before the archangel decided to break the silence. 

“Hello Crawley.” 

“Crowley.” He corrected sternly, forcing any emotion out of his voice. 

“Oh” one of Gabriel’s eyebrows arched “you’ve changed it again.” 

Crowley scowled. 

“What could you possibly want with me?” He spat out the words as if they tasted bad in his mouth. Gabriel sighed, his face staying stone cold and still. 

“Aziraphale sent me to check up on you, to see if...” he searched for the words for a second “if everything was running smoothly.” 

Crowley scoffed. 

“He sent you?” Gabriel frowned. 

“He trusts me Crawley.” 

“CROWLEY!” The demon snapped. 

“Right..” Gabriel stammered, “Crowley, sorry.” 

“I’m fine. Tell him I’m fine.” 

“I don’t lie Crowley, it’s against my morals” he didn’t have an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Then tell him I’m not fine!” Crowley yelled, exasperated, “Tell him anything! Just leave!” This was the last thing he needed on his wedding night. 

“Crowley I.. I have something I would like to talk about.” He looked at the ground. 

“Oh Christ!” The demon scowled “spare me your speeches Gabriel! I know I’m not ‘worthy’ of an angels hand in marriage!” His voice dripped with malice and sarcasm. 

“No that’s...” Gabriel seemed to look everywhere but at Crowley. “That’s not it.” 

He breathed a long sigh and continued. 

“I know you don’t need it and I’m sure you don’t even want it but... you have my blessing Craw-“ he paused “Crowley.” 

Crowley just stared. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, how could he respond to that? 

“You seem to make him happy, and I’m happy for him.. I’m happy for the both of you.” Crowley was dumbfounded. 

“Come again?” 

Gabriel sighed, looking down and half smiling. 

“Are you really gonna make me say it again?” 

Crowley grinned absentmindedly, the familiarity of that expression sinking in. 

“I think I just might.” 

Gabriel laughed, and groaned. 

“I’m...” he sighed, finally looking the demon in the eyes. “I’m happy for you Raphael.” 

Crowley’s eyes widened. He hadn’t heard that name in thousands of years. Everything was rushing back to him, his life as an archangel, his friendship with Gabriel and the look in those purple eyes as Crowley fell. He was always aware of those times in the back of his head but he rarely ever thought about them, too painful. 

This was different. His eyes still stung with tears but this time they were tears of joy. 

Gabriel turned to leave, not knowing what else to do but Crowley ripped off his glasses Grabbed Gabriel’s wrist and hugged him as tightly as he could. 

Gabriel took a moment to hug the demon back, he was surprised by the redhead’s face slamming into his chest and didn’t know how to react. When he did it felt, for a moment, like nothing had changed since before the fall. 

“Well” Gabriel said, finally breaking the silence. “I should probably return to the groom, he’s probably worried sick.” 

Crowley wiped his eyes suddenly, trying to act nonchalant. 

“Yes, you uh.. probably should.” He smiled. 

Gabriel turned to leave but paused at the door. 

“Do you think he knew?” 

“Who?” Asked Crowley. 

“Aziraphale. Do you think he knew this would happen?” 

“Oh I’m sure” Crowley laughed. 

“Well,” Gabriel smiled warmly. “I’ll see you out there. Good luck.” 

Crowley was happy.


End file.
